Given the rising prevalence of HIV in youth in addition to poor medication adherence in this population. The applicant desires to explore factors that are impacting this population negatively, by examining the relationship among body image, medication adherence, and disordered eating. Specifically, the applicant is interested in exploring if body dissatisfaction accounts for a significant amount of variance in medication adherence in a population of adolescents being treated with antiretroviral medications, and if the nature of this relation is moderated by age and/ or gender. Given the strong relation between body dissatisfaction and disordered eating, as a second aim, the applicant would like to examine if body dissatisfaction in adolescents with HIV who are being treated with medication is associated with disordered eating behavior (e.g., restrictive dieting, excessive exercise, compensatory behaviors) and if the relation between body dissatisfaction and disordered eating is moderated by age and/or gender. Additionally, the applicant wants to gain further understanding of the nature of body image within this population by determining if body dissatisfaction is localized to specific body parts that may be impacted by medication side effects. Given that the results of this study could provide valuable information on how body image may be impacting medication adherence and disordered eating, the findings could lead to future research in this understudied area and could also provide guidance for mental health and medical providers serving adolescents with HIV, and thus, is representative of NIH's mission to conduct research that improves health. [unreadable] [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: There is a great deal of research that has studied factors that are associated with adolescents taking their prescribed medications (e.g., social stigma, finances, and numerous pills); however, there is a dearth of studies looking at how one's feelings about their body or body image may be impacting this population. Other studies that have worked with adolescents with chronic illnesses have suggested that poor body image may be a factor that leads to poor treatment outcomes. Additionally, poor body image has been shown repeatedly to be predictive of eating disorders, which have many negative health outcomes. Therefore, this study will supply important information on how body image may be impacting treatment in adolescents with HIV. Body image in this population is severely understudied and this information will be valuable to future research and medical facilities that provide treatment to this population. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]